


The Coffee Shop - Part II

by Norsewitch



Series: The Coffee Shop Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine has an encounter at The Lima Bean. Sebastian isn't very impressed with Blaine's plan for the future, and being his normal blunt self, he tells him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee obviously does not belong to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from this.
> 
> Canon up until season 5, and I've only watched as far as the puppet episode in that season, so basically I'm just running on free fantasy here. New episodes won't be available where I live until mid April and I'm wary about spoilers.  
> Warning: If you're a Klaine fanatic, you might not like this. It's not exactly hostile, but it doesn't support Klaine either.  
> After the big response I got after the first part, I decided to make this into a series. So there will be more to come.

A really nice cup of coffee was hard to find in Ohio, Sebastian thought. It had been much easier in Paris, where the baristas even could be charmed into putting a shot of Courvoisier into it. He sometimes cursed his father for accepting a job in dreary old Ohio, even if he knew it was just temporary. His father had much higher ambitions than being a State Attorney after all.

Of course, Sebastian knew that he was partly to blame for the move back to the US; he had gotten himself into way too much trouble while they had been living in Paris. Like smoking pot, staying out way past curfew and come home drunk, and cutting classes. But the straw that broke the camel's back had been him getting a boyfriend who was almost 10 years older than him. That had sealed the deal as far as his parents were concerned, and they had decided to remove him from his unhealthy environment.

Not that Sebastian still didn't manage to get himself into a lot of trouble when he wanted to, but after the slushy incident, he had tried to get his act together. One thing was making his parents mad, but it was quite another to actually hurt people physically. Not that it had been his intention mind you, he had just wanted to rumple up Kurt's outfit a bit, Sebastian hadn't really counted on Blaine throwing his face into the mix.

Sebastian got out of his car and looked up at the front of The Lima Bean with a sigh. Lord knows he had tried finding other coffee shops, but this place still served the best coffee he had come across in this state, so he still found himself coming here, though he was careful not to ever wear his Dalton uniform around The Lima Bean anymore. Thanks to Clarington and his Splenda outburst the baristas there had been extremely wary of anybody wearing a Dalton blazer. Hmm, maybe his parents were right after all, he was apparently dreadful at picking out friends.

\---

Sebastian had settled into a table in a quiet corner with his steaming cup of non-fat latte and an apple cinnamon muffin, and had just taken his book out of his bag when somebody cleared their throat.

"Hi, Sebastian, mind if I join you?" Blaine Anderson asked with a smile. "I haven't seen you around here in like forever."

So much for peace and quiet, Sebastian thought, but still, it had been a long time since he had spoken to Blaine. "Sure, Killer, be my guest," he said with his trademark smirk and gestured towards the empty chair on the opposite side of the table.

Blaine put his coffee on the table and took off his jacket and hung it together with his school bag over the back of the chair before he sat down. "So, how've you been, Sebastian? I've really meant to call you, but to be honest, I didn't know if we were… okay anymore."

"Well, I threw a slushy at you, and you had me disqualified from Sectionals, so let's call it even and move on from that, shall we?" Sebastian said and had to suppress an urge to roll his eyes. God, he was so sick of all this high school drama. Graduation and college could not come fast enough in his opinion.

"Uhmm, yeah, I sort of feel like I owe you an apology about that actually," Blaine said and scratched his neck a bit uncomfortably. "Trent sort of neglected to mention at first that only about half of The Warblers were in on the steroid scheme. Of course, now I know that you were amongst those who weren't, so for what it's worth, I'm sorry. But I hear you're captain again now, so that's good I guess."

"Blaine, let's get one thing straight, if you pardon the expression," Sebastian said and looked Blaine hard in the eyes. "The only reason I agreed to return as captain is that they practically begged me to, and I figured it would look very nice on my resume for a college application. And Trent should've come to _me_ or talked to a faculty advisor before he went and ratted us all out to The New Directions, which makes him a traitor in my eyes."

"Come on, Sebastian, you cannot blame Trent for any of this. I figured that since he's still in The Warblers that you guys had forgiven him," Blaine said, sounding a bit pleadingly. 

"It's not by my choice that Trent's still a Warbler, Blaine. The dean didn't think it would look good if we cut him out you see. Of course, we cannot really blame it all on Trent, he's so in love with you that he can't think clearly, poor loser. And just for the record, that Amish choir should've been granted the victory in Sectionals after we were disqualified, _not_ you guys! Because you were disqualified first by not finishing your set list after that girl passed out. But I guess being reigning national champions has its perks."

Sebastian knew he sounded harsh, but it was time Blaine learned some cold, hard truths about the consequences of _his_ actions too. 

"However," Sebastian went on, "what's happened has happened, and it's nothing we can do about it now, so let's just forget about the whole stupid thing. So, changing topic, how are you doing after that little proposal incident? It's been a few weeks after all, guess you've had time to come to terms with the… uh, situation." 

"Well, it's been difficult. Especially since Kurt has decided it would be easier if we cut our contact down to a bare minimum." Blaine said morosely. "To be honest, I can't wait for the school year to be over so I can start at NYADA."

Sebastian eyed Blaine carefully, contemplated what he had just said. Blaine had so not given up on getting back together with Kurt, that much was clear.

"Why on earth would you want to go to NYADA after that whole proposal fiasco?" Sebastian eventually asked, knowing he sounded blunt. 

"It's been my plan this whole year, Sebastian. I'm sure Kurt and I will be able to get along even if we're broken up," Blaine stated, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now I'm going to be completely honest with you, Killer. I think that's the worst idea I've ever heard," Sebastian said with a shake of his head. "Kurt was there first, you have no right to show up there and mess things up for him."

"Since when do you care what Kurt thinks?" Blaine asked incredulously, "Besides, it's a free country, I can go to whatever school I please."

"I just think you're being stupid, that's all," Sebastian said flatly. "Look, Blaine, you're just setting both yourself and Kurt up for misery, okay. What you need to understand is that Kurt probably has a whole life in New York - a life that doesn't include you. And after seeing the look on his face when you proposed, and hearing that very determined 'no', I find it highly unlikely that you're going to be in his life again. It's wrong of you to try to force your way in, and the faster you get that and move on, the better for both of you."

Blaine looked shocked at Sebastian's statement. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You seem very well informed, Sebastian. I thought you didn't even like Kurt."

Sebastian decided to be careful with his words. No good would come from Blaine knowing about his and Kurt's budding friendship, or whatever it was at this point. Not that they talked an awful lot, and they hadn't met up again after that day in the coffee shop in Westerville, but their texts had been pretty frequent, and they had even had a few Skype chats, the last one had actually been downright flirty.

"Kurt is still friends with some of the guys at Dalton, Blaine, and guess what? They gossip," Sebastian smirked and waggled his eyebrows. That wasn't even a lie, some of the guys in The Warblers lived on gossip, and after the proposal mishap, there had been plenty.

"I just think that if I move to New York and we get to spend some time together, that he'll change his mind. I want him back, Sebastian."

"And I'm telling you, Blaine, that will never happen. He seemed pretty done from where I was standing," Sebastian stated and drained his coffee cup. "Look, I'm telling you this as a friend, or something of the sort, leave him alone and try to move on with your life. Find someone new, live a little. And by new, I don't mean me, just so we're clear on that."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sebastian, I never wanted you in the first place, it was me who turned _you_ down, remember?" Blaine said and pointed his finger at Sebastian.

"Oh, there were moments when you wanted me, Blaine," Sebastian said with one more of his trademark smirks, "don't even try to deny how sorely tempted you were. You soaked up every piece of attention I gave you last year, and if you hadn't liked it, you would've told me to stop. But that's all water under the bridge anyway and would've probably ended in disaster. Luckily for us, you were able to resist my charms and stayed with Kurt."

"I love Kurt, Sebastian. I could never just move on to someone new as you suggested. I'm not you, I don't sleep around."

"The fact that you cheated on Kurt with a random guy you met on Facebook just proves the falseness of that statement, Blaine," Sebastian answered coldly as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You're no better than me, not one bit, the difference is that I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. And you keep saying that you love Kurt, but despite this, you don't seem to have much respect for him and his decisions. Instead you're just dead set on going to New York and ruin things for him."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, but you're wrong. I'm going to New York to get my boyfriend back, and that's final." Blaine looked angry at Sebastian and grabbed his bag and jacket and stood to leave.

"I'm right, and you know it," Sebastian answered and looked calmly up at Blaine's now flushed face. "But if you want to go to New York and make an absolute fool of yourself, be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you when Kurt slams the door in your face."

Blaine seemed to deflate at that, his shoulders dropped and he suddenly looked defeated.

"I was just so sure that he'd say 'yes'," Blaine said, it almost came out like a whisper and Sebastian had to strain his ears to hear him. Sebastian sighed and stood up from his chair and picked up his stuff, ready to leave too.

"To be honest, I was sure he would too, because you didn't exactly leave him much room for anything else, but he still said 'no', Blaine. And the fact that he did that, despite that whole proposal extravaganca, should tell you everything you need to know. I'm sorry. Bye, Blaine."

\---

Later that day:

_So, I should probably tell you, I had a pretty… interesting encounter with your ex today at The Lima Bean. –S_

_Oh god, what happened? –Kurt_

_Nothing much, mostly we drank coffee and I annoyed him ;) –S_

_That doesn't say much, you annoy everybody. –Kurt_

_True, but I think I might've talked him out of going to NYADA in the fall. –S_

_Wait, what?? He was still planning on… I'm calling you, we need to talk about this. –Kurt_

_Of course, babe. Hey, did you ever have phone sex? –S_

_You're horrible, Smythe, and don't call me babe. –Kurt_

_Sure, babe. –S_

_I hate you. I'm calling now. –Kurt_

"Hi, Kurt, what's up, babe?"


End file.
